1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, and a method for controlling an operation of a communication apparatus, and is suitably applied to a Bluetooth communication device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-26758 is an example of related art.
An electronics system using short-range wireless communication according to a Bluetooth system or the like has already been developed. For example, information processing devices (e.g., personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) and devices such as mobile phones are sometimes equipped with a short-range wireless communication unit.
Bluetooth is a standard that uses the 2.4 GHz band to allow wireless communication between devices placed within a radius of approximately 10 to 100 meters. Bluetooth is used for various types of data communication between various devices possessed by a user, for example.